warriors_traditional_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafClan
LeafClan is a Clan run by Scourgey The Psycho. Ask to join in the comments. LeafClan is a Clan that lives in the forest. The territory is, you guessed it, full of leaves. These cats are cautious and easily startled. A pack of rogues lives nearby, which causes trouble for them. Unlike other Clans, they hail under CrescentClan, their version of StarClan. Allegiances (add yours) Tatteredstar (Brownpelt/Tatteredears)- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and shredded ears. She's stubborn and sarcastic, but she can open up to her deputy, or senior warriors. She's a pyrophobic, meaning she's scared of fire. (Scourgey The Psycho's) Deputy: None yet Medicine cat: Redcloud- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and wirey fur (Scourgey The Psycho's) Warriors: Darksplash- Black she-cat with amberish-red eyes, white forepaws, white tail-tip, and a torn ear who is highly skilled in fishing. She's loyal to her Clan, and will fight to the death for it. (Scourgey The Psycho's) Goldenclaw- Golden-furred tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is not very good at hunting, but makes up for it with her fighting skills. She is terribly atychiphobic, meaning she has a phobia of failure or failing. (EmmatheFoxwing's) Queens: Dovebelly- Gray and white she-cat with a missing tail, amber eyes, long fur, and a scar on her flank. (Scourgey The Psycho's) Kits: Silverkit- Pale gray and white she-cat (Scourgey The Psycho's) Roleplay Goldenclaw yawned quietly, stepping out of the warriors' den and arching her back, stretching. It was just before dawn, and a few cats were already awake. -EmmatheFoxwing "Oh. Hi, Goldenclaw." Darksplash mewed, sitting near her. "Sleep well?" -- "I suppose." Goldenclaw straightened up when Darksplash approached her. She sat down, resting her tail against the ground. "You?" she asked, watching the dawn patrol exit camp. -EmmatheFoxwing "Fine. I'm a bit concerned about Dovebelly though. The medicine cat says she's really sick, and there are no other queens to care for Silverkit." Darksplash gestured with her tail to Dovebelly, who smiled sheepishly at them. -- "Yeah. I really hope she and Silverkit will be okay..." the she-cat frowned, flicking an ear. "We have a good medicine cat, though. I'm sure they'll both be just fine." she faked an assured smile. -EmmatheFoxwing "I guess you're right." Darksplash shrugged. She trotted over to Dovebelly. "Hey, how's Silverkit doing?" The blue-gray and white she-cat looked down. "Fine, I suppose. She hasn't been eating though..." -- Goldenclaw stood up, beginning to wander around. "I'll probably get dragged off into a hunting patrol or some mouse-dung soon enough..." -EmmatheFoxwing "A'ight. Take it easy." -- Goldenclaw sighed, glancing to the right and left. "There's nothing LEFT in this old Clan. We're all gonna die out eventually." she said to herself. -EmmatheFoxwing Darksplash gave a worried glance at her. -- The she-cat dug her claws into the ground, still speaking to herself. "But that means we can't fail. We can't. We won't. If we do, we'll only die out faster." she turned around, looking at Darksplash. "We might as well make the best of this life." she said to her. -EmmatheFoxwing ((*her. Darksplash is female.)) "Yeah. I mean, the leader's going insane, the only kit in the whole Clan is ill, and there aren't many warriors here." -- ((I DIDN'T KNOW THAT OMFG)) "We can't fail, though! Not now! Not here!" -EmmatheFoxwing ((CATS CAN BE LESBIANS NOW/shotdead)) "Right." -- ((OBVIOUSLY. well homosexuality is common in animals so)) By now, Goldenclaw's tail was lashing back and forth, and her ears were turned back, as if she was extremely angered. -EmmatheFoxwing "Are you okay?" -- ((I JUST REALIZED WHAT I ACCIDENTALLY DID IN THE LAST POST OMG also u better believe i'm gonna force u into chat soon enough)) "F-fine." -EmmatheFoxwing "Y'sure?" -- "I'm SURE!" she hissed, slamming one paw against the ground. -EmmatheFoxwing "Alright, alright!" Darksplash rolled her eyes. -- Goldenclaw sighed, sitting down, losing her anger. "What are we gonna do when we all die? No one's gonna be able to repopulate a Clan all on their own." -EmmatheFoxwing